TekThunder
TekThunder, typically referred to as Tek, is the owner and frequent member of the Teamspeak, and one of the original TTT staff admins from the Zaeron Gaming Era. He was also involved in a relationship with Cara. ZaeronGaming Era Tek joined the Zaeron Gaming TTT Server in late June of 2013, within the first few days of it's initial inception. Very shortly thereafter he met Zaeron, ProGuy, and the very first Staff Member, Mr. Buttface. He became one of the first regulars on the server, and within the coming weeks would join on as a member of the Staff. Tek, Killgunner10 and Mr. Buttface would be the only Staff for the server in it's initial few months. Come late 2013 the Server saw a massive spike in popularity, prompting the addition of more Staff members, such as Sgt. Sarge and Flootah. Tek, Killgunner and Mr.Buttface were subsequently promoted to the new role of Staff Admin, in charge of teaching and overseeing all and future additions to the Staff. It was during this period that Tek met the majority of the current members of the group, quickly forming a regrettable bond with this lamebrained cast of dumbasses. Through the subsequent year he would help bring the server to its peak popularity in mid-late 2014, seeing it become one of the top Garry's Mod TTT servers. Server Collapse Towards the end of a blockbuster year for the server, Zaeron came to Tek and the rest of the Staff with a proposal. He told them of a new provider with whom would allow them to increase the player count and improve the speed of the server, all at a lower cost. The transition to said provider would be simple and quick. Tek, along with the rest of the staff agreed to go for it, however it soon became clear that the new provider was not compatible with the previous server files and would result in the server going down for the entirety of December 2014. During this month long period Tek along with Muffinkiller123, Killgunner10 and a number of other members of ZaeronGaming decided to try something new, and started the first December game of Terraria, which would become a tradition for years to come. At the time however, they were not aware they were in the last few weeks of the ZG community/server. Shift of Power In January of 2014, the ZaeronGaming TeamSpeak went down due to a missed payment with NFO Servers. Zaeron was unsure when he would be able to bring it back up, and it was at this time Tek decided to host a TS Server himself so as to not have the group dissipated. Aptly naming it “Thunder TS” Tek took the reigns of server owner and proceeded to start a new and more open approach to running the TS. Allowing each member to choose their own server groups and have their own channels to do with as they wished. Following a few week period, Zaeron would reemerge with his TS finally up and running again. However, it was at this point that Tek saw no need to shut down his TeamSpeak in favor of Zaeron’s as it was clear the majority of the members were happy on Thunder TS. Zaeron believed Tek was attempting to steal “his" community away from him and attempted to persuade members to switch back to his TS, to no avail. This would prove to be the breaking point of Zaeron and Tek’s friendship, as well as the closing of the ZaeronGaming era for Tek. Tropes The Tek Effect Upon learning that Tek will buy a game, everyone else in the TS will want to buy and play that game immediately. The Silent Join Floot swears that Tek is able to join the server/channel silently, without any kind of announcement. Tek refutes this to his grave. Eagle's Affection It's commonly known that Eagle has, at the very least, a strong endearment for Tek.Category:Users Category:Active Users